That Good Feeling
by LovelyKat
Summary: Beck and Cat have always been close friends. After one of sikowitz's plays they start to see eachother in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't see how they work." Cat says as I walk up to our usual lunch table where the rest of the gang is already seated.

"I think it's just like battery powered and already recorded." Andre says.

"What are we talking about?" I ask in hopes that someone will answer my question so I won't be completely lost.

"Well, Cat and I are talking about those talking security diaries. Everyone else is listening to our debate." Andre's voice dulled and his eyes fell onto Robbie. "Except for Robbie, who is making googley eyes at Penny."

Robbie continued to stare at Penny despite the remark from Andre. This made everyone at the table smile. Cat gave her usual high-pitched giggle. Her laughs always made me smile and feel warm inside. I can't explain the feeling but it's a feeling that I always want to keep.

"Maybe a little alien is inside of it!" Cat says continuing her conversation with Andre.

Another huge smile crept onto my face. Leave it up to Cat to make someone smile.

"Yeah, maybe, lil' Red." Andre replied amused with Cat's explanation.

I liked the fact that Andre didn't try to crush Cat's spirits. It's part of what makes him a loyal friend.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. The bell also brought Robbie back to reality.

"We all have Sikowitz's class next, right?" Tori asked.

Everyone replied with either yes, yup, and Jade's usual response to anything that Tori says "I'm not your friend."

"Alright, well let's head to class." I said

We all started off down the hallway with Andre to my left and Cat to my right. Her hair kind of smells like fresh apples…


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, class, I'm going to have two people come up here and demonstrate a love scene." Sikowitz says before taking a sip of his coconut milk.

"Let's see who my next victims are." Sikowitz says mischievously while his eyes grazed around the room. "Cat and Beck, come on up here."

I look around the room for Jade, my ex-girlfriend. Her eyes were filled with rage and looked as if she was about to pounce at any moment.

"Beck, come on up everyone is waiting." Says Cat.

"Oh, sorry." I replied while walking up to the stage.

Sikowitz jumps out of his seat and yells "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Now, Beck, you have just told Cat that you love her and she didn't say it back.

Cat gives a sharp gasp. "I feel so sorry for you." Cat says.

I smile at that and say, "It's okay"

Sikowitz hops off the stage and takes a seat in his chair. "Action!" he yells and then takes a sip from his coconut.

"Why won't you tell me that you love me, Veronica?" I say in a desperate tone grabbing her hands in mine.

"I have been hurt in the past, Rick. I tell a guy that I love him and then he goes ahead and breaks my heart, anyway." Cat says while pulling her hands away.

"Are you afraid that I will hurt you?" I say with slight laughter at the end but still serious.

"Well, why should it be any different this time?" She asked as more of a statement.

"I will tell you why. Because the way I feel about you, Veronica, is true. I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you." I stared straight into Cat's eyes. "Whenever you smile, I can't help but smile. When you laugh, I feel warm inside. It's the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't trade it for anything. The feeling is hard to explain but if I had to try to explain it, only one word comes to mind. That word is love. I love you with all my heart and always will." I finished my speech feeling empowered. Suddenly, every word I said was the truth. The only lie was the name that I said.

Cat let a tear slip down her face. "Oh my god… I can't believe you feel that way about me."

I looked Cat straight in her eyes and cupped her cheek with my hand to make sure I had her full attention. Then, I spoke."I meant every word."

Another tear fell down Cat's face and I wiped it away. Then, we both started leaning and before I knew it the distance between our lips was closed. She pressed her body against mine and put one hand at the base of my neck while her other hand ran through my hair. My hand stayed cupped around her cheek and my other went to her hip. Our lips moved in sync. It was the most intense, passionate, and exhilarating kiss that I have ever had. I didn't want it to end, so I didn't stop, and neither did she.

It's amazing how she fits into my body perfectly.

"And scene!" Sikowitz yells. This meant we had to stop kissing. We both pulled back slowly and looked into each other's eyes while gasping for air that we were deprived of during the kiss. Our hands stayed in the same positions.

"That was wonderful!" Sikowiz screams. "Now these people know how to act. You could all learn from them."

Yeah, act…

I looked around the classroom and everyone looked awestruck. Our friends, especially.

My eyes traced back to Cat's. In that moment we both spoke "Wow…"

I slowly let her go. Even though, I didn't want to. We broke apart just in time for the bell to ring. I slowly stepped off the stage and then I offered my hand to Cat. She blushed, took my hand, and walked carefully down the steps.

"Thanks" she muttered, still blushing.

"It was my pleasure." I said trying to add slight humor to my voice.

It worked because she giggled and smiled.

There goes that feeling again…


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there, in my RV, thinking. Thinking about Cat. I have come to the conclusion that…

"I am in love with Cat Valentine"

I needed to talk to somebody just to get it out of my system. Robbie? No, he likes Cat too. Andre? Yes! Andre should understand. He loves Cat but more of a brotherly love or fatherly love. So I picked up the phone and dialed Andre's number.

"Andre?" I asked.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" He said.

"Look, I'd rather tell you this in person. Do you think you can come over?"

"Sure, Man. I'll be over in a few." Andre said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"Sure thing. Bye." He said

"Bye." I said.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. This should be fun…

Before I knew it Andre was here.

"Okay, what is this about?" Andre questioned.

"First off, what did you think of that scene that Cat and I did in class?"

"I though you guys did a great job! If I didn't know any better I would think that you actually love Cat." He said and then laughed.

I didn't say a word. I let my eyes linger on him for a second to get the point across. His face went from laughter to shock in no time.

"Oh my God." Andre said.

"It's true." I said while falling backwards onto my bed with my hands covering my face.

"Wow." Andre says.

"What do I do?" I asked with my hands dropping from my face.

"Well, let me just say that the way Cat was looking and acting on stage, I'd say she feels the same way." Andre says.

I sit up and look at him and say, "Really?"

He smiles and says, "Yeah, Dude."

"Okay, so how should I tell her?" I asked impatiently.

"Maybe you should wait and see how she acts around you at school tomorrow." Andre says.

"Alright, fine." I say.

"I need to be getting home now. My grandma doesn't like waiting on her food." Andre says.

I laughed and said "Okay, Man."

Andre yelled "Good luck" before closing the door.

That wasn't bad. Tomorrow better come fast.


End file.
